Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) includes two electrodes and an interposed organic emission layer. An electron injected from a cathode electrode and a hole injected from an anode electrode are coupled to each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and light is emitted by emitting energy of the exciton.
An OLED display includes a matrix of pixel circuits, each one including an OLED configured by the cathode, the anode, and the organic emission layer. In each pixel, transistors and one or more capacitors for driving the OLED are formed.
Pixel defects can be generated due to a characteristic deviation between different pixel elements (circuits), or disconnection or short-circuit between wires. In this case, in order to repair the defective pixel, a repair ring is formed at the peripheral portion of the OLED display. The repair ring is also formed in an overlapping portion of an extension line of the wire where the pixel defect is generated and the repair ring is short-circuited by using a laser beam or the like.
However, since the OLED display is driven by current, the problem of a signal through the repair ring having an undesired voltage drop can arise.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.